


Cupcake

by chameleontattoos



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleontattoos/pseuds/chameleontattoos
Summary: “I, uh…” Guzma’s cheeks dust faintly pink, and he rubs self-consciously at his undercut with the hand not hidden behind his back. “I got you somethin’.”Casey’s eyes light up in excitement, and Guzma’s face flushes a few degrees warmer. “You did?” she asks excitedly.
Relationships: Guzma (Pokemon)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I whipped up that's not necessarily _for_ Valentine's Day, but it's not _not_ for Valentine's Day either. Enjoy!!

“I, uh…” Guzma’s cheeks dust faintly pink, and he rubs self-consciously at his undercut with the hand not hidden behind his back. “I got you somethin’.”

Casey’s eyes light up in excitement, and Guzma’s face flushes a few degrees warmer. “You did?” she asks excitedly, tugging on his jacket and shuffling over to make space for him on the reading chair.

He goes willingly, sliding in beside her and bringing the little cake box out of hiding to place it in her eager hands. “That cupcake place you really like finally made some more of those little blueberry velvet dudes, so I thought I’d…” he gestures at the box, “…Get you one.”

Casey opens the box and cradles it to her chest, slinging her legs over his lap. A happy little coo slips out of her, and _man_ is he glad that she has her eyes on the cake instead of him because he _knows_ he looks like a lovesick fool.

She inhales deeply, smiling as her nose fills with the scent of freshly baked red velvet cake and blueberry cream cheese frosting. Looking up at Guzma, she catches the tail end of a distinctly dopey expression before he can manage to compose himself.

Never one to let such a perfect opportunity pass her by, Casey’s smile widens and she stretches up to press a light kiss to his jaw. She’s more than slightly proud of herself when he looks down at her, his face a perfect picture of startlement for a second before it melts into something more sheepish.

“Thank you, Guz,” she says earnestly, settling more snugly into the warmth of his body. “This was really thoughtful of you.”

Guzma wraps his arms around her and grins, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I’m a thoughtful guy.”

“And little old me gets to reap all the benefits.” Casey carefully unfolds the box, revealing the cupcake in all its homely splendour. She breaks off a piece and pops it into her mouth, then swipes her finger through the icing and holds it up to his lips. “Here.”

“Nah, you should— _mmph_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by the prompt "cupcake" which I got from [here](https://sidereallife.com/bullet-journal-doodle-challenge-for-february/) \- I'll be doing a few more of these today, probably! Not all for Guzma/Casey, but they'll likely make an appearance in at least one more.
> 
> As always, come chat on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/solarfruit)!!


End file.
